If I Die Young
If I Die Young ist ein Song aus der dritten Episode der fünften Staffel, Der Quarterback, und wird von Santana mit den New Directions gesungen. Sie lästert in ihrer üblichen Art noch kurz über Finn, ehe sie den Song startet und ihren Kummer zum Ausdruck bringt. Die New Directions begleiten sie, bevor sie merken, dass Santana sich schwer tut fortzufahren, welche von ihren Emotionen überwältigt abbricht und anfängt zu weinen. Als Mike und Will sie trösten wollen, schreit sie und stürmt aus dem Chorraum. Sie sitzt daraufhin in der Aula, wo Kurt zu ihr kommt und sie auf ihren Zusammebruch anspricht. Santana erklärt ihm, dass sie versuchen wollte, einmal im Leben nett zu sein, es aber nicht schaffte. Sie offenbart ihm, dass sie nette Dinge über Finn aufgeschrieben hat, die sie Kurt, auf dessen Drängen, vorliest. Das Original stammt von The Band Perry aus derem Debütalbum "The Band Perry" aus dem Jahr 2010. Charts Lyrics Santana (New Directions): If I die young bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song Uh oh, uh oh Lord, make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother She'll know I'm safe with you when She stands under my colors, oh and Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby The sharp knife of a short life Well, I've had just enough time If I die young bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song The sharp knife of a short life Well, I've had just enough time And I'll be wearing white, (Hey) When I come into your kingdom (Hey) I'm as green as the ring (Hey) on my little cold finger (Hey, hey) I've never known the lovin' (Hey) of a man But it sure felt nice (Hey) when he was holding my hand (Hey, hey) There's a boy here in town (Hey), says he'll love me forever (Hey) Who would have thought (Hey) forever could be severed by, (Hey) Santana (mit New Directions): (The sharp knife of a short life?) Well, I've had just enough (time) Ooh, yeah Ooh, whoa So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls What I never did is done A penny for my thoughts Oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar They're worth so much more after I'm a goner And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin' Funny when you're dead how people start listenin' Oh! If I die young Santana mit New Directions: Bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song Santana (New Directions): Uh oh (uh oh) The ballad of a dove (uh oh) Go with peace and love Santana (mit New Directions): (Gather up your tears) Keep 'em in your pocket Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh (The sharp knife of a short life) Well, I've had just enough (time) So put on your best boys And I'll wear my pearls Trivia *Mit der dritten Episode in einer Staffel, ist das das früheste Solo, das Santana hat. *Das ist der zweite Song, bei dem jemand in Tränen ausbricht und aufgrund dessen nicht weiter singen kann. Das erste Mal war Tina während My Funny Valentine. Fehler *In einer Einstellung, sind die New Directions zu sehen, wie sie mit Santana singen. In der nächsten sind sie zwar zu hören, aber ihre Lippen bewegen sich nicht. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez